The Gastrointestinal Tumor Study Group is a multidisciplinary, multi-institution research group founded in 1973 for the study of patients with gastrointestinal cancer. Since its inception, the group has conducted trials of adjuvant therapy, treatment of locally unresectable disease, and treatment of advanced disease among patients with pancreatic, gastric, and colorectal cancer. With the advent of the Community Clinical Oncology Program, 14 CCOP institutions have requested affiliation with the GITSG. The proposed grant will support the data management and administrative work of GITSG as a research base for the 14 CCOP institutions. The EMMES Corporation of Potomac, MD., the biostatistical center and operations offfice for GITSG, will perform these administrative functions under subcontract to Yale University.